Synchronous (sync) replication is a business continuity process that mirrors data updates between two systems to prevent data loss and downtime. When sync replication is turned on for a production storage object, the system mirrors the data to a target system as part of handling write requests from an initiator, and only responds to the initiator after the writes have been persisted on both the source and target systems.